


Number 13

by lululawlawlu



Series: LawLu Fluff [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate History, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8676295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lululawlawlu/pseuds/lululawlawlu
Summary: Alternate history: Trafalgar Law, 'Savior of the White City', meets a reckless pirate who forever changes his life. (LuLaw/LawLu)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a songfic, but I decided to try it with the song No. 13 by Ellegarden.

One of the only reasons the Straw Hat Pirates had even visited the country of Flevance was so that Chopper could fulfill his dream of meeting the famed Trafalgar Law- 'Savior of the White City', 'Surgeon of Hope'.

Law was often credited for finding a cure for Amber Lead Syndrome as well as rallying the country in it's fight for independence. Although if you asked him, he'd modestly remind you he was just a child at the time and that he'd only played a small part in it. Even if Law had been considered a prodigy at that time, credit was due to his father who had already established himself as the greatest doctor in North Blue before the crisis. Nevertheless, medical students and doctors the world over flocked to Flevance to show their admiration if not get a chance to learn from Law.

… … … … … … … … … …

Law stared out at the glittering ocean waters from the window of his office in the hospital on 13th Street. Sunlight danced on the calm water surrounding the docks. Ships making their way out to sea littered the horizon. It had been a brilliant, sunny day like this when the Straw Hat Pirates first arrived in Flevance, lead by their famed captain. Law had heard of him- this Monkey D. Luffy, and although the world government tried to keep up a negative image of him, tales of Luffy's heroics spread throughout the seas. Even so, nothing compared to actually meeting him. His smile was radiant, his laughter genuine and carefree. His attitude seemed so lackadaisical that it was hard to believe he was threatening to anyone.

Law wasn't quite sure when he and Luffy had started to grow close. Was it during their second visit? The third or the fourth? He couldn't pinpoint the exact day, but somehow that free, adventure-loving pirate had warmed his way into the surgeon's heart. Something about his naturally positive attitude was like a breath of fresh air to Law who instinctively dwelled on negatives. He had grown to look forward to Luffy's visits and regretted seeing him go.

_September 9th,_

_It's a sunny day._

_The smell of summer_

_is still in the air._

_Your pirate ship_

_has sailed away._

_I'm not so sure_

_what you've been up to._

It brought a smile to Law's face to think of the past week they'd just spent together. He wished he could have said goodbye properly, but was instead stuck in the hospital as he watched their ship fade into the distance. Luffy and his crew were off on another trip around the world in hopes of grabbing up the One Piece.

_I gave up trying to stop you._

_Instead I keep watching over your things._

_You'll always have a home here._

_You won't fail me though you come back with empty hands._

_I'm waiting here._

_You might not be back._

_I don't think I'm irrational._

_I'm waiting here._

_You might not be back._

_I'm still at Number 13._

Law turned back to the office. When had it become so littered? A globe from East Blue stood by his desk, a rug from Alabasta on the floor, shells from Fishman Island and a tiny chest accumulating coins Luffy brought him from around the world sat comfortably on his desk. Of course Luffy jokingly claimed that this treasure trove of objects was actually his being entrusted to Law to watch over- a thinly veiled reason for him to keep coming back. Even though Law would have preferred to simply treasure the presence of Luffy in his everyday life, he understood the wanderlust of pirates. Nobody could tame the future Pirate King.

_Your sails are full._

_The coast is clear._

_You have no doubts._

_Your ship won't strand._

_The trouble with you is_

_you take too many_

_chances, but that is also your strength._

_I'm often anxious,_

_but I know you will make it through_

_in a high wind though you face a dead-end._

So, instead Law had always spent his days waiting for Luffy's return, reading the newspapers to keep updated about his scarce lover's adventures. He was always a little nervous every time he saw Luffy's name. He knew deep down that Luffy would be alright but it would have been comforting to actually be there to confirm it with his own eyes.

Luffy liked to tease that he was leaving for good, never to return and that Law had better come along. As tempting as it was, Law just couldn't go, and even though Luffy made his disappointment known, they had to concede that Law was valuable not only to his community but to his entire nation. Besides, in Law's opinion, it just made the time they shared all the more cherished.

_I'm waiting here._

_You might not be back._

_I don't think I'm irrational._

_I'm waiting here._

_You might not be back._

_I'm still at Number 13._

_Oh, you said_

_you're not coming back._

_Oh, you said_

_you're not coming back._

A knock at the door pulled Law's attention away from his desk.

"Come in," he called as he took strides across the room to greet the guest.

"Shishishi," Luffy laughed pushing the door open, "Did you miss me, Torao?" The smaller man's arms encircled Law to pulled him into a warm embrace.

"But, didn't you just leave this morning?" Law asked as he smiled down at him. "What am I supposed to do with you? You always show up again even though you keep saying you won't come back," the surgeon teased.

"We ran out of meat, so we had to come back to buy more," Luffy explained- an obvious excuse to stay longer. He stretched up to press a soft kiss into Law's lips, as he pushed the door closed.

Luffy still hadn't gotten his hands on the One Piece, but maybe he'd found something more valuable than treasure- at least that’s what Law was hoping.

_I gave up trying to stop you._

_Instead I keep watching over your things._

_You'll always have a home here._

_You won't fail me though you come back with empty hands._

_I'm waiting here._

_You might not be back._

_I don't think I'm irrational._

_I'm waiting here._

_You might not be back._

_I'm still at Number 13._


End file.
